In line-spacing devices, a platen, used as a support for the paper, is moved forward in steps by means of a ratchet which is in engagement with a toothed wheel connected on the platen and fixed against relative rotation and forms a gripper switch gear together with it, where the ratchet is driven via an eccentric and a line-spacing motor, and with at least one spring-loaded ratchet engaging the toothed wheel for fixing a defined typing position, as well as with a device for attaining a half-step transport movement reduced in respect to the normal step length. The gripper point of the ratchet describes a closed, elongated movement path, where the longitudinal direction of the movement path is located approximately tangentially to the toothed wheel and where, in a first movement phase of a generally radial path section the gripper point enters a tooth gap, while in a second movement phase an approximately tangential transport, in a third movement phase an approximately radial backward movement and in a fourth phase an approximately tangential return movement takes place.
Such line-spacing devices with a provision for performing a half-step transport movement for making possible, for example, the typing of superscripts or subscripts, are known in various embodiments. However, the known devices in general operate with an electronic control of the line-spacing motor and are, accordingly, relatively expensive in their construction and manufacture.